Reclaiming Hope
by Classic Cowboy
Summary: post "Batman v Superman" and "Wonder Woman". Bruce and Diana's work at bringing together potential members of the fledgeling Justice League gets interrupted by old foes of the Dark Knight uniting to take control of Metropolis in the wake of Superman's fall. Will the two learn to work together well enough to bring down the darkest and most dangerous of Gotham's underworld combined?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Batman/Wonder Woman: Reclaiming Hope**

 **Chapter 1: Filling a Void**

 **Bludhaven, NY**

The Docks have been closed down for well over two months now, since the battle against the Doomsday monster Lex Luthor created, what little traffic that still came to the old dock was redirected straight to Gotham and Metropolis, particularly because of it being repairing the damage that made the twin cities a warzone.

But for a closed down dock, there was a lot of activity at this one large warehouse. He and the other helmeted guard walked on either side of Oswald Cobblepot, the crime lord better known as the Penguin. They escorted the waddling chubby aristocrat as they were ushered with other mobsters and criminals into the warehouse turned presentation hall. He and his fellow guard stood on either side of the table Penguin was seated, and he took a moment to glance around at the many faces gathered as waitresses in barely-there outfits brought out drinks and light foods.

Almost every major name in Gotham was here. Black Mask, Poison Ivy, Bane, Scarecrow, the Riddler, Zsasz, the Ventriloquist, Two Face, Mad Hatter, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, Clock King, Count Vertigo, Maxie Zeus, Prometheus, Clayface, Professor Pyg, White Rabbit, Catwoman, Talon, and even Condiment King, Killer Moth, and the Trickster. As well as every major Crime Family in Gotham and some out of Metropolis.

"What's going on, Boss?" the guard asked, glancing to Penguin who was sipping on a glass of wine.

Before the Penguin could chastise his underling, a man in a purple and green suit and fedora hat stepped out from behind the curtain with tattooed snow white skin and clown-like make up on his face. At the sight of the Clown Prince of Crime everyone in the room suddenly stiffened in nervousness and fear as if an angry cobra was dropped at their feet. "Old Friends! Old Partners… Trickster…" Joker growled the last name as Trickster smiled and waved back.

"Before we go any farther, two things… Harley!" Joker yelled, and a girl in clown face paint, her blond and blue and pink highlighted hair in pigtails, dressed in red and blue short shorts and a "Daddy's Lil Monster" bounced out beside him.

"Hiya, Croc! Glad you got outta Midway ok, too!" Harley waved happily at Killer Croc who gave her a small salute.

"Harley, focus!" Joker growled slightly.

"OH! Right, sorry Mistah J!" Harley gave an overly dramatic salute before pulling out a remote from the back of her shorts, and pressed a button. Suddenly bright lights illuminated every corner and the rafters of the warehouse. "All Good, Puddin, No Bats in the belfry!"

"Great, and now the second thing…" Joker said as he pulled out a glock, and shot Trickster in the head. "I have wanted to do that for years… ANYWAY! NOW TO BUSINESS!"

"I am sure each and every one of you are wondering why I called you all together, well, besides seeing me blow that freaking moron copycat's brains all over Clayface," Joker gave a salute to the humanoid mass of living clay, "Sorry, Basil!" he then cleared his throat, "I'm here to talk about something we ALL have in common. You know, psychology says if you do the same thing over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again but expect a different outcome it's the definition of insanity. And I am sure each and every one of us are the most prime examples of sanity this fair Gotham has, and yet, we are repeating the same thing. Sure we may be doing different plans and overall ideas, but it's still the same basic cycle. We get out of jail, hospital, Arkham, etc., see something we want to steal, kill, destroy, we go at it with EVERYTHING we GOT! Then … The Batman swoops down and breaks our bones, knocks out our teeth, knocks us out, and puts us away till we recover and repeat the same process again! Am I right? Am I right?"

"I'm the one that makes the riddles, Joker," Riddler spoke up, "Get to the point."

"I'm getting there, Eddy! PATIENCE!" Joker snapped, pulling out his glock, and Catwoman and Poison Ivy got up and moved away from the table directly behind Riddler.

Joker took a deep breath, and put his gun away. "We are in captivity, my brothers and sisters, to Gotham and her Dark Knight defender… So, like Moses, I step up and say LET MY PEOPLE GOOOOOOOOO!" He pressed a button and a projector displayed a photograph of Metropolis behind him. "Behold, my friends. The Land of Milk and Honey!"

"Metropolis?" Penguin asked, tilting his head.

"Metropolis, a great fair city that over the last few years has been spoiled by a supposed god who kept things going nice and smooth… a supposed god who's pushing up daisies. So, if you will all follow me, if we work together as one united mighty force of anarchy… we can easily take this untouched beautiful land of opportunity… The Bat wants us to leave Gotham alone, alright. He can have it! Let's take our own town. What do you say? WHO'S WITH ME?!" He exclaimed, and the crowd of criminals began to applaud.

Penguin was among the criminals who stood and clapped, and didn't notice one of his guards ease out the back door. He removed the masked helmet and unzipped the armored jumpsuit to reveal an armored black ninja-like outfit, with a dark blue bird symbol on his chest with wings that extended up to his shoulders, and a domino mask with glowing blue eye-covers. "This isn't good," he said dropping the suit and helmet in the trash then hoisting the thug tied up in only his boxers over the back of his black and blue motorcycle. "Drop you off at the station," The young man smirked, "Then to see the Old Man…"

 **-BMWW-**

 ** _Gotham City, NY_**

A black Lamborghini came to a stop at a red-light in the late evening hours. The driver loosened his tie and ran his hand through his dark hair before rubbing the graying temples. "Master Bruce," a British voice spoke over his speaker, "Captain Jordan seems to remain … out of reach vacation according to Ms. Farris and she's not sure when he'll return. She seemed quite unhappy about it as well. I think this would bring into question Captain Jordan's dependability… But it seems that Patrick O'Brian would be quite easy to make…"

"No, Alfred," Bruce Wayne stated firmly, "No. Not a chance. I've worked with him before. The world can end before I work with him again. Ever again. Ever."

"Your maturity and devotion to the cause is heartening, Master Bruce," Alfred responded. "Are you returning to the Lake House, Sir? I will be starting Dinner soon."

"Yeah I'm…" He blinked when the sound of a motorcycle revving its engine caught his attention, "One second, Alfred…" He rolled down his window and glanced to the side to see a red Ninja 300 ABS with a woman rider mounting it. She was dressed in full black leather that complimented her curves and a helmet with the face cover down concealing her face. At first he thought it may have been Selena, but no, this woman was taller with a different build. And Selena never was a big fan of Kawasaki's, she tended to prefer the Honda's.

"I may be a little late, Alfred," Bruce smirked, nodding to the girl, and glancing back up to the light.

"Very good, Sir. I'll wait for you to return, likely when I'm busy with something else," Alfred said, without hiding his annoyance.

Bruce tightened his grip on the wheel and revved his own engine, and out of the corner of the eye he saw the woman lean forward on the bike. The second the light turned green, both bike and sports car's wheels exploded in smoke and they rocketed forward, Bruce cocked an eyebrow when she took an early lead while doing a wheelie. "Nobody likes a show off…" Bruce grunted, popping his clutch and pushing the sports car's engine. He had to admit, as he watched her swerve in and out of traffic, keeping a lead, but seemingly intentionally allowing him to keep close. "She's got guts, or crazy," Bruce commented to himself as he dodged a slower car, "probably both." He got neck and neck with the motorcycle and rolled down his window. "It's been fun. Bye." He said as he floored it, and passed her up. He sat back and smiled. The smile faded when the Bike literally jumped his car and left him in the dust. "What the…" He growled and sulked to himself for the rest of the drive back to the Wayne property.

He drove down the newly repaved drive, passed Wayne Manor, which was part way into reconstruction, and continued to the lake house where he had lived the last few years. Much to his surprised the biker was parked right in front of his garage, leaning against the propped bike and waiting patiently.

She removed the helmet and shook her long curled hair free down her shoulders, and her blue eyes lit up as she smiled mischievously as Bruce stared at her from the car. "Diana?"

"You put up a good race, Bruce," Diana Prince said, removing her gloves and placed them inside her helmet. "But you didn't stand a chance. I've ridden bikes longer than you've been alive."

"I'm a little surprised to see you," Bruce confessed.

Bruce climbed from the car, shaking his head. "Did you get my email?"

"I did, and you're welcome," Bruce nodded.

"You wanted to hear my story," Diana stated, uncharacteristically nervous. "I thought… maybe it's time I told it to someone. And as you seem particularly determined to hear it…"

"I would love to hear it," Bruce motioned for the door, "Perhaps over dinner? I'm sure it'll be no trouble to have you a place set at the table."

"Yes please, I haven't eaten since this morning!" Diana smiled.

As if on cue the butler opened the front door. "Ms. Diana, it is a pleasure, shall you be staying for dinner?"

"Hello, Alfred," Diana smiled at the older Englishman, "I will be."

"Excellent, it is always a pleasure to have someone who has conversation skills in this home," Alfred smiled at the Amazon, but not missed the eye roll from his adopted son.

Bruce rolled his eyes as he followed them inside.

Bruce and Diana sat across from one another as Alfred moved to busy himself in the kitchen. "So…"

"You promise to be open to what I'm about to share with you?" Diana asked, eyeing Bruce seriously.

"I found a carbon dated one-hundred-year old picture of you and you haven't aged a day…" Bruce leaned forward, "you have my attention."

"You carbon dated… of course you did…" Diana smiled and shook her head.

Diana took a deep breath, and then started her story from the beginning. Her life on Themyscira, her mother and sisters. How she met Steve Trevor, and her entering the battles of World War I and all that transpired. "I was a naive fool believing in bedtime stories, and my innocence paid the price for it… I feel as though I've spent the last one hundred years only receiving a beating, trying my best to hold on to what hope I could… all the while watching those I care for pass away…" she sighed after finishing her story just as Alfred returned with bowls steaming sausage in wine sauce. Diana glanced at the Englishman. "You know how to prepare of Soutzoukakia Smyrneika?"

"There's not much he doesn't know how to prepare," Bruce smirked at Alfred.

Diana took a bite and smiled, "This tastes even better than even in Greece, even better than I recall in Themyscira!"

"It is nice to be appreciated for a change…" Alfred smiled, earning an eye roll from Bruce. "If you'll excuse me…" Alfred left back to the kitchen.

"It's hard when you see only the dark," Bruce spoke up after a moment. "but for every Erich Ludendorff and Lex Luthor we'll come across a Steve Trevor or Clark Kent that shows there's still some good in this world worth fighting for."

"Where does Bruce Wayne fall in the spectrum?" Diana asked with a tilt of the head.  
"I…" Bruce hesitated, glancing to the window and quickly standing to his feet.

"Bruce?" Diana asked, turning to see a spotlight shining the symbol of the Bat into the sky.

"Sorry to cut this short, Diana…" Bruce stated, moving to his study, with the Amazon close behind.

"Wait, what's going on?" Diana asked, as he pushed back the head of a bust of William Shakespeare and pressed a hidden button. A moment later a book case slid to the side revealing a hidden elevator. Diana's eyes widened with excited curiosity as Bruce entered the elevator and she quickly followed.

The door closed and lowered them into his command post. "Alfred?" Bruce asked as they entered the cave.

"I saw it, sir," Alfred replied from the computer on the second level. Diana glanced around the various structures, the black assault vehicle parked before a large tunnel, a training circle and gym. Bruce's uniform in a case, and a damaged red and green suit in a display case. "Alfred, what's going on?" Diana asked as Bruce moved toward the batsuit.

"Downtown Central Police Department's signal, sir," Alfred stated, either not hearing her or ignoring her question, "I'm not hearing any police chatter. Going to assume Code Yellow."

"Engines start," a synthetic almost demonic voice spoke behind Diana, and she turned to see the Batman walking out of the shadows as the Batmobile's engines roared to a start.

"I'm coming with you," Diana stated, moving toward the car.

"No. You're not." Batman stated, jumping into the opened driver's side hatch.

"Bruce…" Diana started.

"Bruce isn't here right now," the demonic voice spoke coldly as the hatch closed, and the car roared down the tunnel.

"Do not worry, Ms. Diana," Alfred rotated the computer chair toward her. "It appears the Police Commissioner likely wishes to discuss a case or potential situation with the master."

"Who said I was worried," Diana frowned, and crossed her arms.

"While we wait, perhaps we can review some information I've gathered for Master Bruce on the Metahumans you are seeking out?" Alfred offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," Diana said, walking up the stairs toward the butler.

"And, by the way, Miss," Alfred said, pausing in a moment of hesitation, "He may not show it well, but allowing you in this sanctum of his, it's a telling thing, My dear."

 **-BMWW—**

On the top of Police Headquarters, Commissioner James Gordon stood by the lit Bat-Signal, while taking a drag of his cigarettes.

"Those things will kill you, Jim," Batman's growling voice spoke from the shadows.

"Says the fool picking a fight with Superman," Gordon replied turning toward the Dark Knight.

"What do you need, Jim?" Batman said, stepping toward him.

"There's been a series of jail and prison breaks," Gordon said, holding out a folder.

"Usually a sign of something brewing…" Batman narrowed his eyes as he opened the folder, "Whose crew?"

"That's what's concerning," Gordon stated, "Everyone's. All the heavy hitters' best grunts got picked up. And it's been happening over the course of two weeks it's been happening, but there's not been a peep, not even a speeding ticket."

"Interesting," Batman grunted, "What's left, do you want me to do a stakeout, or will you do it?"

"No, I want you to be careful," Gordon said, "You're not a spring chicken anymore, Batman. We're getting old. I've already started looking at retirement ideas. Barbara's about to graduate college. I'm tired of the war. And…" the Commissioner sighed and glanced toward the signal, "We just buried Superman, Bruce. I don't want to bury you, too."

Gordon turned to find himself standing completely alone. "One of these days…" Gordon sighed, taking another drag from his cigarette, "One of these days…"

 **-BMWW—**

Batman climbed from the car and walked up the steps to where Diana stood by Alfred. "We could have a situation on our hands," Batman said, pulling back his cowl. "Don't know what yet but something is…" He narrowed his eyes when the sound of a motorcycle filled the tunnel.

"Expecting company?" Diana asked, as the three watched as Nightwing's motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the Batmobile.

"Batman!" Nightwing said, dismounting his bike and running up toward the computer, "Something BIG is happening!" He said, but came to a full stop when he laid eyes on Diana. "And… there's a girl in the Batcave…"

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **Batman/Wonder Woman: Reclaiming Hope**

 **Chapter 2: Nothing to Fear but Fear Itself**

Batman climbed from the car and walked up the steps to where Diana stood by Alfred. "We could have a situation on our hands," Batman said, pulling back his cowl. "Don't know what yet but something is…" He narrowed his eyes when the sound of a motorcycle filled the tunnel.

"Expecting company?" Diana asked, as the three watched as Nightwing's motorcycle roared to a stop in front of the Batmobile.

"Batman!" Nightwing said, dismounting his bike and running up toward the computer, "Something BIG is happening!" He said, but came to a full stop when he laid eyes on Diana. "And… there's a girl in the Batcave…"

"I see you paid close attention to your deduction lessons when I was training you, Nightwing." Batman rolled his eyes.

"Training?" Diana glanced toward the Dark Knight.

"We used to work together," Batman stated, staring at the blue and black clad young man.

"They call me the Nightwing," Nightwing took Diana's hand and kissed her knuckle.

"Diana," Diana smiled tightly.

"They don't call you THE Nightwing, Nightwing," Batman crossed his arms, causing his former partner to shake his head.

"Buzzkill much, Old Man?" Nightwing turned to him, "How much have you told her? Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"Bruce didn't have to tell me, it wasn't very difficult to figure out," Diana placed her hands on her hips.

"Smart and beautiful," Nightwing blinked, "You never let me bring Barbara here… or tell her anything, no matter how close she got."

"Number one, I'm not letting the Commissioner's daughter know anything," Batman held up a finger, "Two, Diana is very different from your classmate, and three, what did you find out?"

"The big bads of Gotham are working together," Nightwing stated, "I infiltrated the meeting where they organized. We've seen a few team-ups before but nothing like this. It's bad… They're planning on blitzing Metropolis. With Superman dead… even if he wasn't, there's no way the Metropolis PD can handle these guys. They want to do to Metropolis what they've all done to Gotham…"

"That's not going to happen, who's organizing all of this?" Batman asked, and Nightwing looked down and remained silent. "Nightwing. Who is organizing all of this?"

"It was all done at the old abandoned Gothcorp warehouse," Nightwing dodged the question, "Remember where Mr. Freeze hid out for a while after we ran him from Gotham back in the day?"

"Dick," Batman growled, "Who is organizing all of this?"

"The Joker…" Nightwing sighed, and the reaction was instant.

Batman turned quickly and almost ran to the Batmobile. "Diana, go back to Paris, and do not come back until Alfred or I call you. Get out of Gotham. Now. Nightwing, stay in the cave."

"Bruce…" Diana and Nightwing both started to follow, "I don't understand."

"At least let me come with you!" Nightwing called, "There's too many of them."

"No. Do what I said, Both of you. Now." Batman said, firing up the car and roaring out.

"Stubborn old fool…" Nightwing growled, as the elevator door opened.

"Who is the Joker?" Diana asked, and both she and Nightwing turned to the sound of shattering china, finding Alfred staring at them in horror with a shattered tea pot and tea cups at his feet with a tray.

-BMWW—

 **Bludhaven, NY**

Batman cut open the skylight window of the warehouse and silently entered the warehouse. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the empty room, but could see the remaining tables, chairs and stage set up as Nightwing had described. He missed the party, but he could still potentially find the host. With grace belonging to a man much smaller than himself, the Dark Knight dropped to the floor, and hugged the shadows as he made his way to the stage.

He paused as he saw a single body lying in the floor. James Jesse, better known as the Trickster. Because of similarities in their gimmicks Joker had long since had a dislike for the psychologically ill criminal, it didn't surprise Batman in the least that the Clown would use him as an example to the others gathered earlier.

He made note to contact Bludhaven police as soon as he was sure it was safe for them to enter the building. Carefully he eased behind the curtain of the stage, and narrowed his eyes as he saw a light on in a small office, and a familiar silhouette. He took a deep breath as he crouched at the door, then pounced through the door, knocking over the chair with the dummy in it. "HAHA! TRICKED YOU AGAIN, BATS!" Joker laughed from a television monitor. "I knew your friend was here earlier and was gonna tell you about my little party. So, soon as he snuck out we all loaded up on helicopters and moved to our new club house across the river!" Joker laughed, moving in close to the camera, holding his hand over his mouth to show the toothy grin tattoo on the back of his hand. "But don't you worry your pointy-eared little head, I left a few people for you to play with! Have fun dying!"

Before Batman could react, Killer Croc burst from the floorboards and sank his jagged fang-like teeth into Batman's arm, cutting through the Kevlar and sinking into the flesh of his muscle, and with a hard jerk, he dislocated his shoulder and threw the Batman through the wall of the office.

Batman gripped his injured arm, and shook his head. He carefully climbed to his feet and turned to see Croc staring at him, but not moving to attack again. His eyes widened when he heard a medical pump turn on. He turned quickly, but met only a massive fit that sent him bouncing along the floor.

"Hello again, Batman," Bane growled as he and Croc stomped toward the Dark Knight. "It seems you are getting slow in your old age," massive brute stated, "Perhaps you should give my venom a try. It would do wonders for your elderly muscles."

Batman jumped forward and threw a punch with his good arm, which Bane effortlessly blocked. "How is your back by the way?" Bane asked, "Your recovery impressed me, my friend. I will do better crushing you this time."

Batman threw a few more punch, but with his bad arm, Bane was completely unaffected. A hard backhand sent him spinning back to the ground. He struggled to get back to his feet as his vision blurred, knowing he was losing a lot of blood from the bite.

"It's a shame you break so easily, Batman," Bane said stomping toward him as Croc laughed behind him. "Or else, I might have more satisfaction in destroying you…"

"Snap him like a twig, Bane!" Croc cheered, grinning at the injured Dark Knight.

"Try breaking me…" Wonder Woman dropped in between them, going to one knee before Batman, staring up at Bane. And with a roar of combat, she brought her gauntlets sending a wave of energy knocking both Bane and Croc off their feet.

"Diana…" Batman pulled himself to a seated position, "Don't kill them…"

"Fair enough," She said, popping her neck as Bane climbed back to his feet, studying the one who would dare get in his way.

"I do not wish to harm a woman, Chica…" Bane said as Croc climbed back up himself. "I will make this as painless as possible…" He said, before pumping up his venom level, then hitting her in the face with all his might. It was enough force to knock out a rhinoceros. But the Amazon Princess was only pushed down to one knee. She slowly turned her completely unblemished face back to the towering assassin and gave him a smile as if someone had offered her an ice cream cone.

With a roar, Wonder Woman shot forward, punching Bane right below the ribs, lifting him off the ground, and kept pushing him backwards on through a wall.

"Bane! Don't go nowhere, Bats!" Croc growled, before running after the two combatants.

"What are you?" Bane coughed, as Wonder Woman stood over him.

"I am Diana, Daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, Guardians of Mankind," Diana stated, glaring down at him "And I do not take it lightly when foolish men harm my friends."

Bane chuckled, "I have never had to go beyond my safety point," He said reaching for his venom control. "I look forward to seeing what this will do…" He said turning the gage all the way, causing his eyes to budge behind his mask.

He was on top of Diana before she saw him move, and had got two fierce blows into her stomach and chest, sending her stumbling backwards. She went to her hands and knees for a moment, and spit blood out on the ground. She looked up at the towering mountain of muscle and smiled as she wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. "This is becoming more fun than I thought it would…" She said, flying toward him again, giving him a right cross to the face, then several blows to the gut.

"I GOT HER, BANE!" Croc said grabbing Diana from behind, wrapping her up in a full nelson.

She planted her feet firmly and jumped backwards, taking Croc off his feet, and sandwiching him between her in the wall, then quickly bent forward sending him tumbling to the ground. Before he could get back to his feet, she spun on a heel and kicked him in the face, sending jagged teeth flying.

She turned back toward Bane and saw him about to throw a punch and quickly dodged it, rolling her body, grabbing his arm as she twisted her back toward him, and proceeded to used his own momentum to hip toss him across the room. Before he could get back up, she grabbed her golden lasso, and tossed it, wrapping around one of his legs and proceeded to spin him in circles before twisting her wrist to untie the lasso, letting him fly through a brick wall. With a war cry, she jumped back into the air, and landed foot first onto the towering man's face, knocking him out.

Diana turned quickly when she heard a slow clapping. "Who else is there?" Diana called, grabbing for her lasso on her belt.

"Oh, I mean you no harm," a man said from the shadows, "You are obviously more than a match for me. I am but a lowly scientist… I am not one to fight a battle I can't win. I surrender."

She narrowed her eyes at the man who remained in the shadows. "Come closer…" Diana ordered, "Keep your hands where I can see them."

He stepped into the light and he was dressed as like that of a straw scarecrow with a noose hanging from his neck. "Interesting battle gear…" Diana noted.

"I am called Scarecrow, and it is but the norm for Gotham my dear," the Scarecrow seemed to chuckle, "You did just battle a seven-foot humanoid crocodile and an overly steroid enhanced wrestler. To say nothing of the city's defender dressed as a giant bat…"

She quickly threw her lasso at him, wrapping him at the waste. "I compel you to tell the truth!" Diana ordered, "What do you want?"

"To know what it is you fear!" He said, holding out a palm and a cloud of green gas exploded in her face.

"Foolish man," Diana shook her head as the gas continued to build a cloud around her. "nerve gas has no effect on me…" she started but heard piano and a familiar Scottish accent.

"I'll walk beside you through the world today

While dreams and songs and flowers bless your way

I'll look into your eyes and hold your hand

I'll walk beside you through the golden land"

"Who said anything of nerve gas…" Scarecrow said in amusement as the lasso slipped from around him.

She glanced around as falling snow filled her vision, and she found herself at the old Belgium airfield.

"Diana…" she heard, and turned to see her mother the Queen standing and staring at her as if she was a stranger.

"Mother?" Diana asked in surprise.

"You… are my greatest sorrow…" Hippolyta glanced away, unable to look upon her, "What … have you become?"

"Mother I…" She glanced down to see herself wearing Ares' armor.

"It is your fault. It is all your fault…" Sammie said as he, the Chief, and Charlie gathered around her. "You may have ended one world war, but where were you in the second? You caused it. If you hadn't come…"

"If you never left Themyscira, the war would have ended," Hippolyta stated.

"It is all on you, Diana," Steve Trevor stated, "Goddess of War."

"No, I… I …" Diana shook her head stepping away. She turned quickly and found herself in the cockpit of a large plane, with Steve sitting in the pilot's seat, pulling the plane up. "Steve?"

He pulled a pistol from his jacket and aimed it behind him to lines of bombs. "Steve! No! Stop it! STOP!" She said, trying to get him to let go of the gun, but she couldn't pry his fingers from his weapon. "Steve! Steve, please no! No! stop it! I can stop this! I can do this! Let me do this! LET ME DO THIS!"

"Steve! Steve! Steve!" She chanted as she tried with all her strength to pull his fingers away from the gun. Her eyes widened in horror as he pulled the trigger and fired on the canisters, causing the cockpit to explode in flames.

She was completely unharmed, but Steve was enveloped with flames, his clothes, his hair, his skin, the smell of burning clothes and skin filled her nose, and the sound of his painful screams filled her ears. "STEVE! NO! NO! NO! STEVE NO!" She screamed as she couldn't close her eyes, and could only watch as he slowly burned alive as the plane broke apart around them. Charlie's song began to echo in her mind, as well as her mother's voice repeating how she was her greatest sorrow. "NO! NO! STEVE! STEVE! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Meanwhile across the warehouse, Batman took out a batterang and bit into it as he counted to three, then rammed his shoulder. He grunted as his shoulder set, and spat the batterang to the ground, then pulled a bandage wrap from his belt and began to wrap the bite. "Not my best moment…" He grunted, before he heard something he never expected to ever hear, Diana screaming. His eyes widened instantly as he knew. "Scarecrow…"

Batman ran through the warehouse as fast as he could, and saw Diana on the ground with Scarecrow standing over her, with a cloud of fear toxin around them. He leapt fearlessly into the cloud and knocked Scarecrow out with one punch, then used his cape to blow away the gas, knowing he at least breathed a little in. But he didn't care about that right now.

"Steve… Steve… No… Steve no…" Diana panted, foam forming around the corners of her mouth as her wide unfocused, but tear-filled eyes stared at something Batman couldn't see. "Diana, it's not real. Listen to my voice, you're ok." Batman said, turning off his voice synthesizer, and pulled a mild sedative from his belt.

"You've been there, Bruce," a young man in a Robin costume said standing behind Batman looking down on them. "You know it feels VERY real to her."

"Diana, listen to my voice," Batman said, injecting the sedative into her arm. "Your safe. Focus on my voice."

"She's going to die, you know that, right, Bruce?" Robin said, crossing his arms, "And there's nothing you can do about it. You're going to fail her. Just like you failed Clark. Just like you failed me."

"I don't have time for this, Jason," Batman growled, picking Diana up into a cradle.

"Of course you don't, you didn't have time for me when I tried to tell you I knew where Joker was," Robin laughed, "You didn't have time for Dick when he told you he was getting tired. You didn't have time to listen to Superman when he was trying to tell you his loved ones were in danger. You don't have time for anyone. You won't have for her, or for Alfred, or for anyone. IF they don't die because of you, you'll push them far, far away from you."

Batman closed his eyes, and focused on the Amazon in his arms, and reached up and pressed into his cowl. "Batmobile. Code 2-2-4-5-16-Jason. Extraction protocol engage. Come."

He heard the car roar as it ripped through the wall of the warehouse, and stepped out on the stage to see it come to a hard stop right at the edge of it and the two hatches opened. Batman placed the still trembling Wonder Woman in the passenger seat, then took his place in the driver side. "You can't run from the truth forever, Bruce."

"Watch me," Batman growled, before he hit the accelerator and left the warehouse.

-BMWW—

Diana slowly began to come back to herself as she felt herself being carried. "Relax, Princess," Bruce said, "You were hit with a high level of Scarecrow's fear toxin. I've given you the antidote. You will still have to deal with some hallucinations while the drug runs its course but they won't be horrific. I'm taking you to the guest bedroom so you can sleep it off. I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Are you certain she'll be alright, Sir?" Diana heard Alfred as Bruce laid her down in the bed, and unfastened and removed her boots before pulling the amazingly comfortable sheets over her.

"She should be fine, but stay up here and keep a watch," she heard Bruce instruct his butler, "I'll be in the Cave with Dick checking over the hard drive I recovered after she drew their attention from me."

She tried to sit up and argue but between the drugs in her system, and almost heavenly comfortable bed, she couldn't even muster opening her eyes.

She was there for minutes or hours, she wasn't sure but when she finally opened her eyes, she saw a familiar blond headed man in a fluffy flight jacket seated on her bed. "Steve? This isn't real…" she said sitting up.

"Nope, not real, like new guy said, hallucinations," Steve smiled, "Or maybe one of those gods of yours didn't get wiped out by Ares and let me come have a chat. Either way… None of that you saw and heard earlier was real." He said turning toward her. "You're no goddess of war. You're not responsible for anything that happened. If anything you've saved millions, and will save more. I just had the pleasure of get you out to the world. Now you and Bruce, and those you gather. You're going to do great things. But before you can do that, before you can win your new war, you have to let go of the old war. You gotta let me go, Diana."

"I… I don't know how…" she glanced away.

"Sure you do. He's right down there brooding over that hard drive. You two have a lot in common. Stubborn as mules, exaggerated kinda intimidating fighting gear, rich, and on top of all that, you'll need each other. Something's coming. Bruce has seen it. And even if he hadn't, you can feel it in your bones. Something worse than Ares' wildest dreams. I know you've grown to hate the name… but you're not done being the God Killer, Diana."

"As much as you both think you can stand on your own, you're going to need each other. The world is going to need you two to not only help each other but to pull together the others. He probably is going to be hard to deal with in that, too. I don't regret a thing. No matter what you think… I wasn't killed. I gave my life. I saved the day, and you, you're going to save the world. Repeatedly. Now, pull it together, and help him save a city. He's going to need your help learning to play with others…" he said, standing up and moving toward the door, which opened with a bright light.

"Wait, Steve… I… I…" Diana tried to say, but struggled.

"Can't say it with your hand in that, can you?" Steve smiled knowingly, motioning to her hand in the loop of her lasso on her belt, "You may have one hundred years ago, but that ship has sailed, Diana. Someone else is going to hear those words who deserves them more than me. I'm interested in who the lucky guy's gonna be. Take care…" He gave her a playful salute as he walked out the door.

"Ms. Diana?" Alfred stepped into the room. "Are you alright? I heard you talking. Do you need me to fetch more anti-toxin from Master Bruce?"

"No, No, Alfred…" Diana shook her head, "I'm ok…" She glanced to the window that overlooked the lake. "I was just … saying goodbye to an old friend…"

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
